


girls chase boys

by quick_ly



Series: one foot in sea and one on shore [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: (ok my head canon is that bea and ben are really horny, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Relationship, ben and bea being idiots, it's fluff ok, lots of cursing cause it's bea and ben, mentions of of-aged teenagers having sex, not specifically in this fic but like it's a thing that happens), so they're doing it, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quick_ly/pseuds/quick_ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I mean, despite everything, we’ve finally made it to this point in our relationship; we’ve become the couple that… does this.” Ben shakes his head in disbelief, giving Beatrice a shaky smile. “And it was your idea!”</p><p>Jesus Christ, he’s being an idiot.</p><p>“Oh shut up, Ben. We’re watching a movie, not committing murder.” </p><p>Beatrice and Benedick attempt to watch The Notebook without killing themselves. It goes about as well as anyone would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls chase boys

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, ok. So this was partially inspired by a line in my other Nothing Much fic (which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1956285), because hey, self promotion is fun), and also because this show has been literally the only thing I've thought about these last few days, and since I lack a life, it just means more fic! I feel particularly iffy on this one, as I feel the pacing is crazy bad and I'm also not sure about my characterization (like I feel like, if you imagine Bea and Ben saying this stuff, it makes sense, but I don't know if it reads like that on paper), so I'd love any feedback y'all have. And, if for some reason you have stumbled upon this fic but haven't actually watched the series, [go read my manifesto](http://raspberrystars.tumblr.com/post/92024583592/oh-what-is-this-a-link-to-go-watch-right-now-im) on why it is the actual best (it'll take you like five minutes I swear), and then watch the whole thing. Your life will be better I promise.
> 
> Slight warnings but not really: besides the plethora of cursing, there's also plenty of allusions to Bea and Ben doing the dirty. For the sake of fic, you can imagine that they're of age by this point if you please, though I honestly don't care. Also there is like a significant amount of ragging on "The Notebook", and I am in no way trying to insult anyone who enjoys it. But let's be real here; Bea and Ben would not. And as always, no beta, so the many mistakes are mine and mine only. Oh, and also spoilers for the play.

“Ben, just put the fucking thing in.”

“My god, I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I mean, despite everything, we’ve finally made it to this point in our relationship; we’ve become the couple that… does this.” Ben shakes his head in disbelief, giving Beatrice a shaky smile. “And it was your idea!”

Jesus Christ, he’s being an idiot.

“Oh shut up, Ben. We’re watching a movie, not committing murder,” she says, stretching out on his bed and patiently waiting for him to put the DVD in. “This isn’t exactly the be all, end all of our relationship.”

“Yes, but _The Notebook_?” Ben throws his hands up in the air, moving them around weirdly as though he literally cannot believe what’s happening, and Bea feels ashamed by the fact that she’s slightly attracted to it. (Things have seriously gone downhill in terms of her sanity.) “Listen, I’ve got nothing against romantic movies, per say, or you know, movies that are more likely to be marketed towards women or whatever. But really, Beatrice… _The Notebook_?”

“I didn’t choose it cause I _like_ it! You know that.” She sits up, snatching the DVD from his hands and going to put it in his computer. Honestly, it’s like he doesn’t know her at all, doesn’t even understand why they have chosen to spend their Saturday _not_ doing something fun, like hanging out with the boys or making out, but instead forego their own pleasure to watch a stupid Nicholas Sparks movie about… she thinks there might be a cabin at some point? Ugh. The point is, watching this movie isn’t about _the movie_ , for god’s sake. It’s about so much more…

(“It’ll be like, really funny,” she had told him earlier that week, as she kissed his neck and felt his hand cupping her breast. “We’ll watch it and, and like, totally make fun of it the entire time, you know, how schmaltzy and romantic the whole thing will be. It’ll be hilarious. And then if it gets boring, we can just have sex. It’s literally the perfect plan.”

“I see your point, Bea,” he said, lightly grabbing the back of her head and going in for a brief kiss, before returning his attention to Ygritte and Arya. (Yes, she did name her boobs after her favorite _Game of Thrones_ characters. What is your point?) “But, crazy idea here; why don’t we, instead of that, just watch an actually good movie? Watch it, enjoy it, cry with it, then have sex when it’s over. That way, we get to genuinely love what we’ve decided to spend our time consuming, and we have sex.”

Bea groans, mostly out of annoyance but also cause she just grinded down on him. “Yes, that it true… but think about how fun it would be shitting all over Nicholas Sparks? It’ll be like that time we watched _Showgirls_.”

“We were drunk then.”

“So, we’ll get drunk after.” Ugh, she sits up now, straddling him and, _bleh_ , pouting (and if you had told her a year ago that she would be sitting on top of Benedick, in precisely a sexual manner, begging him to watch _The Notebook_ with her, _not_ against her will, she probably would have shot you). “ _Pleaseeeee_. It’s very important to me that we watch this stupid movie and have a terrible time doing so. I have to prove something to Hero.”

Ben just throws his head back, making a noise in the back of his throat and rubbing his temples. “Yeah, okay, _fineeee_. We’ll watch _The Notebook_ and mock it and you can best Hero in whatever it is you have to best her in.” He runs a hand through his hair, as Bea smiles and says a very grateful _thank you_. “But, as your clever and handsome boyfriend who is consenting to your wish to watch a terrible movie with you, I do have one request: we have to act out the big scene.”

“Which scene?”

“Oh, you know, the one on all the posters, where they’re in the rain and she jumps into his arms and he says some stupid shit, _I wrote you! It still isn’t over_.” (Ben says this in an American, southern accent. It’s quite good.) “And then they have sex in the rain or something.”

“… You want me to jump _into – your – arms_ ,” she says, leaving a big space between each word. “Are you… sure that’s the best idea?”

“What? I’m taller than you.”

Bea raises an eyebrow. “That doesn’t actually mean anything in terms of strength; you know that don’t you? Tell me you’re aware of that, and that I’m not in love with an actual, real life idiot.”

“What, so you’re saying you don’t think I could pick you up? I’m offended.”

“I’m not saying you couldn’t,” she says, talking with her arms, wondering how the hell they ended up with this conversation. “I’m just saying it might not be something you want to – volunteer yourself to do.”

“No, no, no, I see what this is; you’re saying that I’m a wimp, a weakling, pathetic excuse for a man, the last person that a woman with any real taste would ever be–”

“Oh my god, Benedick! Can we please just…” She huffs, throwing off her shirt and digging her nails into his. “Can we please stop this conversation. Now.”

“… Sure.”)

Ben sighs, throwing himself onto his bed and making a parade of annoying noises as the movie starts playing. “God, this is going to be so weird. Why are we doing this again,” he asks putting his face in her lap as she sits down. “Not that I don’t enjoy doing romantic things with you, _darling_ , but last time I checked, we aren’t Hero and Claudio.”

“… Precisely.”

 

 

 

Seriously – she can explain this one.

See: a few months earlier, Bea getting home late due to her science project going on forever, only to find Hero and Claudio nestled happily on the couch watching some god forsaken movie about weddings or break-ups or some odd mixture of the two, causing Bea to gag on sight and Hero, later that evening once Claudio has gone home, to tell Bea in her sweetest, perfectly-perfect voice that she’s “sure one day, even you will love cuddling with someone you love on the couch, watching an adorable romantic movie.” And then cartoon birds had come in and started braiding her hair as Hero danced off to her room, singing about love and twirling with her long blonde locks. Or something.

Today is all about proving her wrong.

No, they had never agreed that it was actually any kind of bet, and yes, it had just randomly popped into Bea’s head a few days earlier and she’d decided to roll with it, but the intent is still there; ever since Beatrice and Benedick had gotten together, things had drastically changed, and while she felt relatively positive towards most of these changes (since being slightly in love with someone has a way of affecting your mood towards spending time with them, occasionally holding their hand, sometimes having sex…), she was far from fond of the attitude shifts it had inspired in everyone else. Meg alluding to their sex life with a wink. Pedro saying _hello lovebirds_ every time he comes to hang out when it had just been the two of them (and it’s always when they’ve fucking invited him! Like seriously, he acts like he’s intruding on some private moment, but he completely knows he’s not). The way that Hero smiles so brightly every time they move towards each other or laugh together or even just brush hands, like they’re some adorable little squirrels and she can’t get enough of them. Beatrice could do without all of that, and that is what today is all about; it’s about proving to them all that just because Benedick and her are a ‘couple’ now, that doesn’t mean anything has changed (except for everything that _has_ changed, obviously). They’re still the same people, still generally like all the same things, just now sometimes they make out and hold hands. Make-up tutorial videos still make them want to gag, they still enjoy debating and bantering, and stupid, fluffy movies about people falling in love have no deeper meaning if you are actually in love!

(In the back of her mind, Bea is aware of the absurdity of all this. But while a lot has changed since she got with Benedick, her need to prove people wrong has not. She digresses.)

 

 

 

(“Wait, why are there old people?”

“I don’t fucking know, I haven’t watched this before.”

“Ugh,” he says, making a face. “You know, when I agreed to watching this godforsaken movie, I did so believing the notion that at the very least I’d get to stare at Rachel McAdams the whole time.”

Of fucking course. “Nice, Ben. Thank you for mentioning how hot you think Rachel McAdams. On our date.”

“Wha-,” he blubbers. “I think you’re hotter, obviously.”

“Oh, don’t give me that shit.”

“No, really,” he starts, sitting up. “I mean, obviously I think Rachel McAdams is a… _very_ nice looking lady, but… I’m in love with _you_. You know, that does sort of have an effect on the whole thing.”

“So, you’re saying, if you had the option to fuck me or Rachel McAdams, you’d choose me.”

“In a heartbeat, my dear.”

“And it’s not just because you’ve seen my boobs?”

“No, of course not. Though they are fantastic.”

“… Well, I won’t argue with you there.”)

 

 

 

“Alright, pizza is here.” Benedick waltzes into his room carrying a pizza and plopping on his bed. Beatrice makes a sound of relief.

“Oh, thank god,” she says, reaching for a slice. “I need strength. They’re dancing in the street.”

“To what? There’s no music.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh, for the love of god,” he cries, taking a giant bite of his olive-covered pizza. “Oh, my dearest, darling Beatrice, would you do me the honor of dancing in this room with me. To no music; just the sound of our love inspiring us to waltz with one another.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Bea says with a small smile, stealing one of his olives.

“God, it’s just so ludicrous,” Ben starts seriously. “The idea that some couples actually enjoy movies like this.”

“Hero and Claudio used to watch them all the time; where’d you think I got the idea? I’d always come home to them sitting on the couch, holding each other, watching one of these things. It was disgusting.”

“Oh god, ew. Don’t say things like that, Bea, or I might throw up. Do you think Pedro and Balthazar watch movies like this?”

“Hm, I feel like cheesy romantic music is more their speed,” Bea said. “Lotta Mumford and Sons.”

“Ugh, you’re right. I am very sorry, darling, but I will never serenade you. Especially with Mumford and Sons music, god.”

“Ben, I’ve heard you sing. Please don’t.”

 

 

 

“I’m just saying what I feel; their kisses don’t seem very passionate.”

(They’re about halfway through the film, and have hit the point of critical analysis. It’s sad stuff.)

“Are you serious, Ben? I mean, I fucking hate this movie as much as the next person, but come on; at the very least I’ll admit that Ryan Gosling probably knows his way around kissing a lady.”

He just scoffs. “I’m better.”

“Really? You’re really saying that? Like, you’re actually letting those words fall out of your mouth?”

“Yes I am!” He starts, sitting up and cracking his figures. “I most certainly do not find it at all ridiculous to argue that I am a better kisser than Ryan Gosling, who, might I add, is not as attractive as the media would like to make you think.” (Bea raises her eyes at that one, and Ben begrudgingly nods his head in defeat, before continuing.) “… Shall I direct you to the passionate embrace that was our first kiss?”

“Yeah, our first kiss – that I initiated.”

“… And I responded with gusto.”

(Flashback to: the night of Hero’s birthday party, Beatrice sitting alone, thinking over everything that has just happened, the way that everyone just so easily turned on Hero, and trying to control her anger; Benedick joining her, and not attempting to joke or mess with her or anything, just tells her how sorry he is, how he genuinely can’t believe what’s happened, the way that people have acted. And in that moment, Bea can’t help herself. There is something completely real about what he’s telling her; it’s not for her benefit, and it’s not to seem like a nice guy or whatever – he really believes what he’s saying, is really perplexed by the actions of his friends, and is truly on her side in this one. And maybe (re: definitely) it’s the fact that’s she been attempting to deny any affection towards him for weeks now, that she’s been ignoring every time she awakes from a dream about him, or finds herself staring at him in class, or just… the fact that she thinks about him all he damn time, literally cannot stop. Whatever. The point is, in that moment, all Bea can think is that, right now this second, she needs to stick her tongue in his mouth, and grabs his face and kisses him with a force, like she’s been holding it in for so long and it’s all just pouring out.

He reacts accordingly, takes hold of her head and kisses her like he feels the same, slips his tongue into her mouth and moans when she moans. And in that moment, all they know is one thing; they’re good at this.)

“Ben, I’m the one who went for it. Therefore, obviously I get points for its amazingness.”

Ben just raises an eyebrow. “It takes two to snog, my dear.”

 

 

 

(“Gotta say Bea, I’m liking the new guy. He seems like a really sound and stable option. Now why don’t they just get married and the movie ends right now!”

“No, Ben. She still needs to find Ryan and have heated conversations about their _love lost_. I’m pretty sure it’s in the _Idiotic Romantic Movies Hand Guide_. You know, that’s some riveting stuff.”

“ _Ugh!_ I told you never to read those things.”)

 

 

 

“Oh god, Ben, are we really doing this?”

“Yes.”

“But Ben it’s _sooooo_ completely and utterly stupid.”

“Beatrice, I had one request when agreeing to waste my Saturday watching this dumb movie.”

“Oh, spending your day with me is _wasting your Saturday_? Nice, dude.”

“No no no no no, don’t try to turn the tables on me. I have very much enjoyed your company, and you know that. It’s them I can’t stand.”

He gestures towards the computer, now turned to face them as they stand apart in his room; Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams are currently arguing in the rain.

“Ok, fine, yes, we agreed to this, but…” she trails off, trying to find the nicest way to put it. “This just doesn’t seem like a very smart idea. At _allllll_.”

“Bea, we’re not doing this cause it’s smart. We’re doing this because, as a couple in a relationship, it is our duty – _no!_ – our obligation that, if watching this film, we act out this scene. It’s law.”

Beatrice eyes him. “I really don’t think that’s a thing.”

“And I really don’t think you’re embracing this with the proper gusto it deserves, _hon_.” He runs a hand through his hair, excited. “And I really think that we need to end this conversation now, because it’s coming up.”

“Oh god…”

_Why didn’t you write me? Why? It wasn’t over for me. I waited for you, for seven years, and now it’s too late._

“Yeah, here it comes.”

“Somebody is going to get hurt, Ben,” Bea starts, her nerves beginning to tense up. “This is so stupid.”

_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year._

“Bea, it’s ok. I’ve got this.” (He gives an intense look now, far too jokey to give comfort to someone who is about to run and jump into his arms, arms that… weak is one way of putting it.)

_You wrote me?_

“Ben, promise you can catch me.”

“I promise.”

_It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over._

Bea runs at the least dangerous pace she can manage, jumping into his arms, which… don’t actually drop her, just go slightly weak but hold. Ben gives a triumphant _Yes!_ , before losing his balance and falling on the floor bringing Beatrice with him, who goes down with a loud _fuck, Ben_. She smacks him in the face as soon as they hit the ground.

“Goddammit, dickface. She doesn’t jump into his arms! All they fucking do is kiss!”

“Well,” he starts, rubbing his head, “I’d never actually seen the movie, and the internet had led me to believe that she jumps. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Bea just gives him another punch, sitting up and begrudgingly helping him. “What exactly was the point of that?”

“Hey, you had fun, don’t lie Beatrice. And I caught you!”

“For like a second. I don’t think that counts.”

“Totally does.”

They both turn to the computer, where Ryan and Rachel are now ripping each other’s clothes off.

A beat goes by, and then: “That was a really fucking stupid idea.”

Beatrice smiles. “Ah, you’ve collected your sanity.” She stands up, giving him a hand and comfortably seating herself back on the bed. Ben rearranges the computer. “It was a little fun, if you ignore the part where we both hit the ground.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I blocked your fall…”

“Do you want to get hit again, Ben?”

“No thank you.”

 

 

“God, they’re really going at it.”

“I Know. It’s like, get a room you two.”

(They high five at this, despite the fact that it literally makes no sense. This is why they’re a couple.)

Ryan and Rachel are now… well, to put it bluntly, they’re fucking, going about it in the most melodramatic way possible. (Seriously! Bea knows they haven’t seen each other in years, but, _really?_ )

“Oh god, now he’s carrying her to the bedroom?”

“They are clearly a little too desperate for their own good. Like, take it down a notch guys.”

“I know, I mean, who puts in that much effort?”

They stare at each other for a moment, and then don’t say anything, just watch the stupid movie and Rachel and Ryan have… well it’s not unattractive sex. (This is the problem with being a teenager! They are far too horny for their own good – are literally getting turned on by the fucking _Notebook_.) She makes a glance at him, who is staring at the screen intently but also, slowly, reaching for her hand, in the most gentle way possible. If they were in a Shakespearean play, this would be the part where she swoons.

“Hey Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“… Can we have sex now?”

“Yes please,” he says, closing the computer as she starts climbing on top of him…

 

 

 

“Alright, well I think the real question,” Bea starts after, rolling over with the blanket wrapped around her body and moving some hair out of her face, “is what we’re going to tell the gang when they ask us how we enjoyed our afternoon.”

“Oh no, I think there is absolutely no question about it.”

Bea smiles widely. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he starts, turning his head towards her with a smile. “We’re going to tell them that we detested the movie – which is, might I add, very true – that we couldn’t stand it in the least, and that as a result we had a completely shitty day.”

He says it in his normal Ben way, drawing out everything in his accent and making weird gestures with his mouth, yet there’s something else about it, a sort of, she doesn’t know… spark to it (what a fucking lame word! But she can’t for the life of her think of something else). He’s giving her a deeper look now, their eyes locking, that as far as she can tell only consists of pure affection.

“Yeah, I think that sounds about right,” Bea agrees, nodding her head. “Of course, you know, they’re going to bug us about it till the end of time, and there is absolutely no way that Hero is going to believe we didn’t enjoy ourselves. Not to mention what the boys will do to you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s their problem, isn’t it? Besides, I don’t care what the guys say; they’re just jealous of the fact that they don’t get to have awesome slumber parties with the ever-amazing Beatrice.”

“Ohhh, that’s what we’re calling this now,” Bea says with a laugh. “Just like we’re two best friends, who stay up late and braid each other’s hair?”

“Beatrice, if you want me to braid your hair, all you have to do it ask.” Ben rolls over to his bedside table, grabbing a sip of soda before offering her some. “You’re welcome to make an attempt at my own gorgeous locks, though I think it’s quite likely you’ll find difficulty.”

Bea just tries to hold her smile, hands Ben back the soda and crawls on over to him. “Hey dickface,” she starts. “I love you.”

Ben smiles a little too widely for someone who has heard those words several times before, makes a cocky face and says, “Love you too, my dearest, darling Beatrice,” blocking his face when she tries to slap him, and putting an arm around her as he moves towards the computer, trying to find another movie.

If you were to tell her a year ago that she would be absolutely, completely and disgustingly in love with Benedick Hobbes, she most definitely would have punched you in the face. Funny how things change.

 

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ingrid Michaelson's song "Girls Chase Boys" (clearly I am lazy), which was on loop basically the entire time I was writing this (along with "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley), and might be my unofficial theme song for the show, even though it literally has nothing to do with it at all and I think might be a break-up song? Whatever. It's catchy and gives me positive, loving vibes, like the show, so I really don't care. Give it a listen and tell me it doesn't seem like it suits the show.


End file.
